


Snowed In

by theweird1



Series: Malec Advent Calendar 2020 [6]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas songs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magnus being very vocal, Malec Advent Calendar 2020, Malec Discord Server, Slow Sex, leading to hot, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweird1/pseuds/theweird1
Summary: When their vacation gets a little more snow than they had hoped for, Magnus and Alec decided to make the best of it.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Advent Calendar 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038718
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Prompt Advent Calendar Event over on the [Malec Discord Server](discord.gg/GY8jT4x).  
> This chapter is for Day 6: Vacation  
> Not beta'd but I hope you like.

_“It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas...”_

The song started to play from Magnus’ stereo in the corner of the warm room. Alec had curled up on the couch under a fluffy blanket with some hot cider. Magnus was finishing cleaning up and as much as Alec would have loved to help his boyfriend sent him to the couch to relax. It had been a long week for the shadowhunter and all he wanted was to snuggle with Magnus and just be present.

Finally Magnus came from the kitchen of the log cabin with his own cup of cider. Alec made room for him and they snuggled together under the warm throw. The fireplace roared in the background as they talked about nothing special. They just enjoyed being together.

As time went on and cups became empty, smiles and laughs were exchanged for kisses and gropes. Magnus snapped his fingers and their clothes were gone, but they were still under the warm blanket.

“Move up slightly.” Magnus said, getting them to change their configuration. Magnus was now behind Alec, on their sides. The warlock nipped along his neck as slick fingers started to open Alec up. Not that they had much to do, they had already fucked that morning. Wait, where did the lube come from?

Magnus nipped at his ear and whispered filthy things that made this innocent young shadowhunter blush. He comment on all the ways he was going to fuck him during this vacation. While the rest of the area was snowed in Alec and Magnus could portal in and out, but had decided against that. They wanted the real snowed-in effect.

“Magnus...” Alec gasped desperately needing his boyfriend to fuck him. NOW. Fingers slipped out only to be replaced with a thick head that pushed straight into him. It was a slow long slide until Magnus was settled deep inside him.

This was not fucking no matter what Alec thought, this was making love. Magnus moved his hips slowly in and out of Alec’s clenching body, still whispering into his ear. The words had become kinder but no less filthy.

_Feel so good…. God I love you…. So tight around my cock…. Always like the first time._

The blanket was getting too hot on them so Magnus kicked it away. When he did that he pushed Alec more into the couch and sped up. Alec was moaning and crying out each time the head hit his spot, perfectly. It was not much longer before Magnus was coming inside Alec with the shadowhunter following shortly after, untouched.

As they laid on the couch coming down from their high and their hearts returned to normal, Magnus was still whispering.

_You’re perfect…. I don’t deserve you…. But you're mine now._

Alec smiled into the couch as Magnus used his magic to clean them up and then return the blanket to where it had been over them. Magnus curled around Alec as they both slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
